The instant invention relates to storage cases for disc shaped elements, and more particularly to a jewel case for a compact audio laser disc.
Compact audio laser discs are typically packaged in individual jewel cases. Such cases usually include base and cover portions which are hinged along an edge so that they open for access to the interior of the case. The base portion of the case is usually provided with a disc holder having a plurality of centrally located, radially inwardly extending fingers which grasp the center opening of the compact disc. The cover portion of the case includes tabs which extend inwardly from the sides in spaced relation to the top cover to retain literature, printed materials, or a pamphlet. The sheet is visible through the transparent cover, and contains written information for purposes of identifying the disc held therein. While the currently available jewel cases have been found to be highly effective for their intended purpose, i.e. durable storage and protection of the disc, there are drawbacks which the current invention intends to address. The most significant drawback of the prior jewel case is that it requires two hands to hingeably open the case and remove the disc therefrom. Opening of the case requires one hand to grasp the side edges of the base portion and the other hand to grasp the top and bottom edges of the cover portion. The current case further requires the user to grasp the outer edges of the disc to remove it from the disc holder while grasping the base portion. It can thus be appreciated that a certain amount of manipulation of the case is required to insert and remove the disc. While this is not a major problem for most persons, especially those persons who use compact disc players in a home environment, it is nevertheless cumbersome in certain situations. For example, compact disc players are now finding widespread acceptance in car audio systems, and other portable audio systems. In particular, it has been found that drivers have difficulty trying to open a conventional jewel case while operating a motor vehicle. This situation causes such users to leave compact discs out of their cases where they can be scratched or broken or exposed to intense heat, any of which can damage the audio quality of the disc.
The instant invention provides two embodiments of an improved jewel case which has the benefits of existing jewel cases, i.e. that of a top opening hinge arrangement, while additionally providing a cam operated capture and release mechanism wherein the disc can be inserted into and removed from the jewel case with one hand. The first embodiment of the improved jewel case comprises a transparent hinged case and resilient disc holder that is received inside the case. The case includes a transparent base and a transparent cover which are hingeably joined along a side edge thereof. The base and cover are hingeably movable to a closed position wherein the base and cover define an interior cavity for receiving a disc therein and an edge opening opposite the hinge edge. The base and cover are further movable to an open position wherein the interior cavity is exposed for access to the disc. The disc holder is received on top of the base and includes a spine portion adjacent the hinge edge which merges outwardly from a central portion thereof in a generally U-shaped configuration to form a pair of spaced arm portions which terminate in distal ends adjacent the edge opening. The disc holder further includes a raised shoulder extending in an arcuate contour around the arm portions and the spine portion with the arcuate contour opening outwardly toward the edge opening. The raised shoulder cooperates with the arm portions and the spine portion to define a ledge which supports the edge margin of the disc while the raised shoulder engages the side edges of the disc. The raised shoulder extends in an arc of greater than 180 degrees wherein the end points of the arc define capture points which capture the disc when the disc is received between the arm portions. More specifically, the centerline of the arc is disposed along the longitudinal centerline of the case so that the opening of the arc faces the edge opening of the case and the capture points are symmetrical with respect to the centerline. In this arrangement, the disc can be mounted in the disc holder while the case is open by pressing the disc downwardly into the arcuate recess formed by the ledge and raised shoulder, or can be inserted into the disc holder through the edge opening while the case is closed. It is pointed out that the edge opening includes a downwardly extending arcuate ridge on the front edge of the cover and an upwardly extending arcuate ridge on the front edge of the base such that the ridges define an elongate oval edge opening. The ridges of the oval edge opening engage only the peripheral side edges and edge margins of the disc and guide movement of the disc to prevent scratching of the optical surface of the disc when the disc is inserted through the edge opening. The case further includes two pairs of guide tabs which guide insertion of the disc into the interior cavity when inserted through the edge opening. The guide tabs further function to hold a sheet of written material adjacent to the transparent cover to identify the disc therein. To release the disc from the disc holder, a cam arrangement is provided for resiliently deflecting the arm portions outwardly to a deflected position to disengage the capture points of the raised shoulder from the side edges of the disc. The cam arrangement comprises a pair of rearwardly extending, opposing fingers positioned on the outer peripheral edges of the arm portions wherein inward pressure on the fingers causes movement of the arm members from a normal position to their deflected position. The cover includes opposing notched areas for accessing and exerting pressure on the opposing fingers when the base and the cover are in the closed position. In use, the operator may hingeably open the cover and mount a disc in the disc holder by positioning the disc in the arcuate contoured recess formed by the raised shoulder, and further may remove the disc by grasping the side edge of the disc and pulling upwardly, similarly to a conventional disc holder arrangement. However, the operator may also maintain the case in a closed position and slidably insert the disc into the disc holder through the edge opening. The arcuate ridges at the edge opening, along with the guide tabs, effectively guide the disc between the arm portions so that it is properly received and captured in the arcuate contour of the disc holder. In the latter mode of operation, inward movement of the disc causes the disc edges to engage the outer edge of the raised shoulder and urge the arm portions outwardly to enable the disc to pass the capture points of the raised shoulder. The operator may further release the disc from the case while the case is maintained in the closed position by applying inward pressure to the fingers of the disc holder. Inward pressure of the finger urges the arm portions in an outward direction thereby disengaging the capture points of the raised shoulder from the peripheral side edges of the disc and releasing the disc for sliding movement out of the edge opening of the case. It is important to note that pressure may be applied to the fingers with one hand wherein the thumb and forefinger of the operator are simultaneously squeezed together thus allowing removal of the disc from the case with only one hand.
In a second embodiment, the cover and base are substantially identical to that of the first embodiment. However, the disc holder comprises a spine portion with arm portions extending outwardly from end portions of spine. The arm portions include curved appendages which extend rearwardly and inwardly to define a generally U-shaped contour. The appendages terminate in facing actuator tabs aligned along the longitudinal centerline of the case. The release mechanism for urging the arm portions outwardly comprises a wedge-shaped cam disposed for sliding movement in the space formed between the facing actuator tabs of the disc holder. The cam is slidably movable in a downward direction to forcibly urge the actuator tabs apart thereby moving the arm portions thereof in an outward direction.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a jewel case for storing and protecting a disc shaped element; the provision of a jewel case for a compact audio laser disc in which the disc can be inserted into and removed from the case with one hand; the provision of a compact disc jewel case including a cam operated capture and release mechanism for capturing and releasing the compact laser disc; and the provision of a compact disc jewel case including guide elements for guiding insertion of the disc into the case without scratching the optical surfaces of the disc.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.